The Mage, the Warrior, the Assassin and the Thief
by Qara
Summary: 4 People. 4 completely different people. This is how they interact with each other in the midst of the Oblivion Crisis. They each have there own story, criss-crossing into the other's story. Sometimes they meet as friends, sometimes they tried to kill each other, sometimes the most random things happen.


_The Mage  
Bruma_

"Ouch!" a Breton exclaimed as she threw a fire storm at the wall. She looked at her hands where smoke was rising from.  
"I can never, not get burnt when using fire storm" she grumbled. She stood up and walked to her desk in the corner of her room, well basement, that her mother gave her the basement as a room to practice her magic. She hurried over her notes and smiled when she saw how to stop her hands from burning. She stood up and walked to the middle of the room and put the Firewall spell on herself. She then took a deep breath and fired the fire storm spell. She felt the heat rush from her fingers as the fire successfully left no pain.  
"I did it!" she smiled. She looked at the blackened wall "Oops".  
"You better not be burning down the house!" her mother rushed in. She frowned when she saw the burn marks on the wall. "We need to get something for you to practice on, why don't you summon a zombie for me, Chara?"  
"But mother, I would rather show you my healing and destruction spells"  
"I don't care for that, now show me how your Conjuring is coming along" her mother snapped.  
Chara sighed as she summoned a headless zombie. "Happy?"  
"Headless zombie already? I'm impressed"  
"Can you teach me to summon some daedra?" Chara asked.  
"No! Only practice undead, Daedra are terrible! But you are very skilled." She said when she saw Chara's face drop. "You're 18, you should go join the mages guild."  
"You know I don't want too, mother."  
"Because you're afraid of J'skar and Volanaro pranking you?" her mother teased.  
"And the guild leader knows next to nothing! She shouldn't even be the leader!"  
"Jeanne will be gone soon I'm sure, maybe if you work hard enough you could take her place?" her mother's eyes gleamed. Chara just shook her head. "Fine! Be a disappointment to me!" her mother raged.  
"Since when did you encourage me to go outside, you've always kept me in the house!" Chara snapped back.  
"Since you turned 18."  
"So? What does that matter?"  
"You always upset me Chara! You refuse to go out when I ask you too and you argue with me all the time. You never want to show me any of the assignments I have set for you either. All I'm trying to do is too make you more powerful."  
"I've been practicing every type of magic! I can cast fire, lightening and glacial shield! I can summon headless zombies! Firestorm, Artic blow and Lighten surge are easy for me! I can use calming touch! Telekinesis is child's play! I can heal wounds with just a touch, cure the most potent disease's with a flick of a finger, I can restore people's stamina and wellbeing! What more do you want from me?!" Chara shouted back.  
"To go outside and take Jeanne's place! And not to practice restoration, it's a disgraceful school of magic that should barely get attention. Now if you don't mind I have a visitor to attend to!" her mother left the room in a huff.  
"You never let me do anything else but keep me in this hole! And now all of a sudden you want me to go out?" Chara shouted at the retreating form of her mother's back.  
She felt tears of rage come to her eyes, she just couldn't go out there and deal with people. But that was her mother's fault for only letting her out once a week and now she was too shy. She loved doing restoration, she felt it was in her nature to help people, like healing people. She only ever had helped her mother and herself to get well, but always wanted to do it more. She always got this soothing feeling whenever she did restoration, like she was sitting in the most peaceful place in the world.  
She shudder at the thought of when her mother practically had a party, but the guests she had always reeked of death and rotten flesh. It was like the complete opposite to how it was when using restoration. She sometimes felt like an animal stuck in the basement, but she know that was partially her fault. She stood in her room fuming for a few seconds before going over to her work area and summoned another headless zombie.  
"I'll show her how powerful I am." She vowed as she started throwing fireballs at the zombie.


End file.
